The Family You Choose
by awaywiththepixies
Summary: When Jenny assigns 2 new women to team Gibbs, everyone thinks no good could come of it, especially when one is an up-tight, professional nightmare & the other is an Australian.
1. Chapter 1: Places, places

**Disclaimer: Hi Guys! I have been an avid NCIS fanfic reader for years & I finally built up the confidence to re-try it. I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters you recognise, but just as a trial run, I'm chucking in 2 characters that are purely for you guys to do with as you please, just review where you want their storylines to go & I will happily (within reason) oblige. **

**This is a setup chapter so that you guys can kind of get a feel for who the new guys are, the real stuff starts next chapter, so please bare with me :)**

 **Love xxx**

The Major Case Response Team was fearing for their Director's life, after she had made apparently the biggest mistake known to man, according to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, by assigning him not 1, but 3 probationary agents. The 3 new probie's weren't going to arrive for another week, but the sheer thought of having any number of personnel not vetted by him personally, on _his_ team, was his breaking point.

Gibbs had been in the director's office for the last half hour & Tony was certain he heard something smash, but Ziva & McGee remained on the fence.

"Maybe they're going at it? Some freaky hate sex on a Wednesday morning? They don't call it hump day for no..." Tony winced & clipped the end of his sentence as he caught sight of a furious team leader thundering down the stairs.

"Incoming." He coughed under his breath, returning to his desk & waiting for a head slap that didn't come.

Gibbs threw 3 files down on his desk, grabbed his badge & gun & left, a look in his eyes that scared a few NCIS employees as he walked to the elevator.

As he climbed aboard & slammed the buttons hard, Jenny Shepard strolled down the stairs from her office, approaching the desk that Gibbs had just left.

"Are you okay, Director?" Ziva asked respectfully, with a clipped accent.

"Fine, thank you Ziva." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"It's not just you who are getting 3 probationary agents, everyone is, we need as many trained people as possible & this is how I've decided to do it. Any problems?" She asked, addressing each member of the team.

Everyone shook their heads in a vigorous no.

"I trust that you will all do your best to train & teach each probie, because this is where they will do most of their learning before they ship off to FLET-C." Jenny said as she handed out the previously neglected agent files on Gibbs' desk.

With that, Jenny left.

"Who do you have?" Tony asked, excitement evident in his tone.

"Casey Jordan, 23, Michigan born & bred, 5'4", blond hair, green eyes, athletic build, graduated valedictorian." McGee said & fought to not roll his eyes as Tony came over to look at her agent photo.

"I have Ryan Miller, 44, from Los Angeles, California, 6'3", he has brown hair, blue eyes, he looks like he is a surfer & is currently second in his training class." Ziva said, indifferently.

"Scarlett Jones, 26, Sydney, Australia, 6ft even, she has brown hair, brown eyes, used to be a model & moved onto ASIS when she turned 19, she's liaising with NCIS but has to undergo basic training first." Tony said, eyes popping out at the picture of the agent that would be on their team.

"Do you reckon she has an accent? Like Crocodile Dundee?" Tony asked excitedly.

Ziva rolled her eyes & continued studying the files as they were passed around, taking in everything about these new people.

Gibbs' phone began ringing just as he exited the elevator, coffee in hand.

"Gibbs." He announced, relishing the fact he had scared his team slightly.

"The director would like to see you." Cynthia's voice carried through the phone, a hint of disdain evident in her tone.

Gibbs hung up his phone & headed towards her office, not ready for round 2, but knowing that it would be a lot worse for everyone if he didn't get it over with now.

He walked past Cynthia without any acknowledgement & went into Jenny's office.

"Jethro, I've cut your 3 down to 2, Casey Jordan & Ryan Miller have been caught in, a... Compromising position & are no longer eligible to continue training, so these are your new Probie's, they will both be in tomorrow to learn the ropes, off the books & they will begin the following Monday." She said handing him a file, not casting her eyes off the pile of pages in front of her.

"I don't have time to train Probie's Jen." He growled.

"Jethro, we need more agents & you have trained some of the most competent & qualified to date. It's just for 3 months, ones top of her class & the other is from a different agency, they're not completely green."

Gibbs took the file & flicked through it, stunned at the similarities between the young woman in the file & the woman before him, they were both almost identical in their career track & looks.

NCIS

The next day came quicker than Gibbs would've liked, he still hadn't flicked through the other file & had missed his morning coffee.

He entered the NCIS building & cast his glance to a tall, beautiful woman that was waiting by security.

"I'm meeting the team I've been stationed to today, with Special Agent Gibbs." She said with a heavy Australian accent.

"And I'm going to date the director, come on Skippy, Gibbs hasn't had a probie in ages." The large security man said as he bumped his even larger partner as they laughed together.

"Look I'm not 100% sure, but this is the piece of paper I got emailed & it's from the director, so if you could check, that would be awesome, because you don't want to be late for your first day!" She said with a grin, bouncing on her heels, her long, brown curly hair brushing her back as she talked.

The security guards rolled their eyes at each other & Gibbs decided to step in.

"She's with me." He said gruffly to the guards who immediately lost their nasty demeanour & apologised to the woman profusely.

The tall Australian woman said nothing, but followed him quickly, climbing aboard the elevator at the same time he did. Passing his first test.

"Thanks for that, I didn't think I was going to get anywhere with them, do you know where Special Agent Gibbs' desk is?" She asked, the friendly, gap toothed smile an apparently constant feature on her face.

"Yep." He said indifferently, giving nothing away.

"I should thank you! Let me buy you a coffee, I saw a cute little vendor on my walk up, I'd be happy to get you a cup, you look like you just take it black right?" She said, her dark eyes twinkling with flecks of gold. Gibbs decided that he was going to like her.

Gibbs just nodded, his mood improving greatly at the promise of coffee & a seemingly competent probie.

"I'll get all sorted with where I'm meant to be & then I'll go on a coffee run, Jamaican blend alright for you?"

Gibbs' mood had been turned around.

The elevator arrived at the bull pen & he took off, his Australian probie in hot pursuit.

That's your desk, he said pointing to a small chair & desk that had been put in between his & Ziva's, the same new addition on the other side.

"So you're _the_ Special Agent Gibbs! It's a pleasure to meet you  & have the opportunity to work within your team! I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Jones." She said with her signature smile & a long hand outstretched to him, which he took & shook swiftly.

"Let me go get you that coffee & then I'll be right back." She said as she chucked her bag down & straightened out her relatively casual outfit of a white fitted t-shirt which covered her obviously well-endowed chest, a pair of skinny jeans, showing off her long toned legs, with boots that had a slight heel.

"Jones, for security." He said as he chucked his badge at her, knowing she would be hassled trying to get back into the building.

She caught it & continued on her way, back to the elevator.

Gibbs was distracted by his phone ringing & growled when he heard the voice of the same security agent downstairs on the line.

"There's a woman here to see you, she says she's meant to start working for you today."

"Send her up." He said abruptly & hung up the phone.

His mood was starting to revert again, due to lack of coffee & the fact that Jenny was heading straight for him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, have either of your probationary agents met with you yet?" She asked, her tone as professional as always.

"Met the Australian, the others on her way up now." He said, matching her tone.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." A voice that sounded like it was coated in butterscotch asked harshly.

Gibbs cast his attention to the mystery red-head that was standing before him, taking in her professional demeanour & trying to place where he had heard that voice before.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, I'm Director Shepard." Jenny introduced breezily, with a slightly matured version of the butterscotch voice he had just heard.

He almost choked on air, the woman standing before him was a dead ringer for a young Jenny Shepard, tone & all. The only startling difference was the intense blue eyes & browner version of red hair that the probie possessed.

"Sorry it took so long, that cart didn't have Jamaican blend, so I went to the other one." Scarlett explained as she practically skipped into the bullpen, startling Jenny with her height.

The Australian chucked the coffee & badge down on his desk & a cup on her temporary desk.

"Hey, I'm Scarlett Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you." She addressed happily, having the good taste to not point out the similarities of the two women in front of her.

Gibbs began drinking his coffee, thankful for his Australian Probie & hoping she wouldn't mess up this good light he was currently casting her in.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Agent Jones, I'm Director Shepard." Jenny said, a smile on her face, trying to mask her enthralment with the sheer height & beauty of the woman before her.

Scarlett shook her hand, her same gap toothed grin plastered across her face, as she turned to the younger red head expectantly.

"Probationary Agent Emily Smith." The young red head said, all professional, no smile as she ignored Scarlett & out stretched a hand to Jenny & then Gibbs, which they both shook, Gibbs more begrudgingly.

"Where will I be sitting for the duration of my training?" She asked almost robotically.

"You don't muck around hey? I think you're over there... Emily?" Scarlett said, amusement heavy in her tone as she pointed to the other temporary desk across from her, calling the woman out at her lack of introduction.

"Please address me as Smith." She said as she picked up her bag & sat down, her chestnut hair flinging around quickly.

The Australian shook her head & cast her eyes back at the Director.

"It was lovely to meet you ma'am, I'm looking forward to being able to learn about NCIS in the next few months." She said, her eyes sparkling & the ringlets in her ponytail bouncing.

"& you, if there are any problems my door is open always, have a good day." Jenny said, feeling off balance at the genuine nature of the tall woman before her.

"You too! Have a good one!" & with that, Jenny headed back to her office, wondering the whole way 'have a good what?'

The Australian had effectively disarmed & dismissed Jenny, which was another point in Gibbs' probie tally.

Within the next hour, the rest of his team filed in, grumbling about the lack of space the 2 new desks had created & taking a great interest in the new 'Probie's.' Tony especially.

Gibbs was no longer enjoying Tony getting shut down by his feistier redheaded probie & stood up quickly heading towards the elevator.

"With me." He called when he was half way there.

The team & Scarlett all jumped up, Scarlett quicker than the rest & Emily not catching the quick command.

"Hey Emily!" Scarlett hissed from the elevator, catching her attention.

"You're meant to be on here!" She continued, her accent still thick, even through the raised whisper.

The door began to close, but Scarlett held her ground & stood in between the doors waiting for Emily to finally get in the elevator, without a word of thanks to her fellow probie.

Scarlett was down half a point, Gibbs admired her 'no man left behind' attitude, but did not enjoy the fact that she blocked the doors from shutting.

Emily was minus 2 points, not catching the command was bad, but not reacting after everyone else had was worse.

The elevator stopped at Autopsy first, & Gibbs strode off in the lead.

"I hope they're autopsying." Tony grinned deviously, as did Ziva.

McGee just followed behind, interested to see how this portion of their day went, knowing that failing this, would result in termination of training & a need to repeat the previous stage.

"Ah hello Jethro." Ducky exclaimed as he stepped back from a body that looked incredibly bloated & decayed.

"& everyone else." He greeted with a smile when he saw the remaining 5 people enter.

"Ducky?!" Scarlett greeted, her tone jumping an octave from its normal form.

"Miss Scarlett Jones? Is that you?" Ducky asked, a large smile on his face, flipping his autopsy visor up.

"It sure is! How are you?" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ducky, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. Gibbs smiled when he saw the older man's ears redden with blush & everyone else winced as the autopsy remnants down Ducky's apron narrowly missed the white shirt of the woman.

"I'm quite well my dear, & yourself?"

"Same, the boss thought I needed to see snow for the first time, so he liaised me with NCIS here in DC." She said with a grin.

"Well that's just our luck isn't it?" He said with a radiant smile.

"How is Maeve?"

"How's your mother?" The both exclaimed at the same time, until they caught Gibbs' eyes & withdrew their parts of the conversation.

"Tea later?" She asked with a cheekier grin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ducky said with a wink.

Scarlett stepped back & fell in line next to Tim, shooting an apologetic smile at Gibbs.

"We're here to witness the Autopsy Duck." Gibbs said simply. Noticing Emily's paled skin.

"Well let's get to it." Ducky said with a glance at Scarlett & a smile to Gibbs.

"Our John Doe was pulled from a national parks river 3 days ago, does anyone want to hazard a guess as to how long he was in the water for?" Duck said as he resumed the autopsy.

Scarlett observed the body & Emily began to look a little green around the gills while Tony was making & taking bets behind her with the other agents.

"4 days, he's gone through full rigor & the fish have had a good go at him, but he hasn't fully begun to decay yet, then again the weather has been cold in DC, so I'm purely going off fish species & appetites here." Scarlett stated analytically.

"I see your talent for observation hasn't withered away over the years, but yes, you're quite right, Mr Palmer & I have narrowed down the time spent in the water to be for roughly between 3-5 days." Ducky said as he pulled at a slightly mauled toe & looked surprised when it came off.

Emily gagged & tried to look the other way, the smell starting to get to her.

Tony clapped Scarlett over the back for surviving the autopsy & acing it with flying colours.

"You come back soon Miss Jones." Ducky said as Gibbs' led the troops back to the elevator.

"I'll be back this afternoon if your autopsy goes well, you can come have dinner." She said with a grin & wave, racing on to the elevator as the doors began to close.

Emily remained minus 2 points, Gibbs was not impressed with her in the autopsy, but she didn't throw up either.

Scarlett was up a point, surprising him with her apparent knowledge.

The next stop was Abby, Gibbs knew she would be upset if he didn't stop & introduce the new team members.

Everyone piled off & headed towards the booming music coming from forensics.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Where are they?" They heard her shriek.

"Music Abs." They heard him mutter as they walked in the room as the music dissipated to background noise.

"Wow you're so tall! Hi I'm Abby!" She exclaimed as she ran into Scarlett & wrapped her arms around her, Tony went to steady the new agent, but was surprised when she held her own.

"You're a hugger! That's so nice!" The Australian exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Abby also, before letting go.

"I love your tats!" She said seriously, her accent almost humorous.

"Thank you, do you have any?" Abby grinned.

"I'll tell you later." The tall woman said with a wink that Abby gave back.

"Please don't hug me, I'm Probationary Agent Emily Smith." The other Probie said apprehensively as she wiped her suit down with her hands.

"Sure, I'm Abby." The Goth said with an out stretched hand that the reserved woman barely took, Abby faced Gibbs, looking a little put out by the red head.

"You work here?" Emily asked, disdain in her voice as she looked the woman up & down.

"Yes I do work here." Abby said somewhat snippily, unhappy with the red-heads tone.

"Your lab is so cool, I love the artwork, they're crime scene photos aren't they! Did you do them yourself?" The tall Australian asked, successfully distracting Abby & getting another point from Gibbs in the process.

"Good eye & I sure do. You already walk like an agent, how come?" Abby said casting her attention back to Scarlett.

"I'm a liaison agent, going through training to catch up with NCIS protocol." She said with an easy smile, finding the Goth easy to talk to.

"From Australia?"

"I sure am, from ASIS, Australian Secret Intelligence Service." Scarlett said with her grin.

Gibbs started towards the door leaving the two women to talk when he heard Emily mutter something.

"I didn't know Australians had enough Intelligence for a whole agency."

Everyone spun to look at the petite woman & waited to see how their Australian would react, no one prepared for the laugh that left her mouth.

"Far out, you're a little barracuda aren't you, Emily." She said with a grin.

No one else laughed though & Gibbs needed to get the so far, disappointing probie out of Abby's lab before the Goth told her off.

They were back in the elevator & Gibbs re tallied his count.

Scarlett had impressed him over all today, with all the new people she had met, her easy going nature & the way she hadn't reacted to the relatively racist dig at her was admirable & he had given her an extra 2 points.

He was going to restart Emily's tally tomorrow because it was too low in the negatives to come back from.

The day came to a close & everyone headed off, in the elevator except for Gibbs & Scarlett.

"I'll see you on Monday Gibbs." She said with her signature smile.

Packing her bag & getting ready to head off to autopsy to catch up with Ducky.

Gibbs nodded at her as she left & was interested to see how his Probie's would handle field work the following week.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The real stuff starts next chapter, but in the meantime, please review an ideas you have, or your thoughts on the story xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Push Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS & I hope you enjoy!**

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, grabbed his bag & headed to the elevator, stopping to check that the rolling black outs NCIS had been experiencing weren't currently in effect.

Everyone raced to get to the elevator on time, Scarlett laughing the whole way.

"Jones & David with me." Gibbs stated as the elevator arrived at the parking garage.

Tony groaned at the thought of riding with Emily, their probie, she was a bright girl & an incredible training agent, but she was very hard to get along with & really struggled with people.

"You're in the middle Smith." McGee said as he opened the door & waited for her to climb into the truck, rolling his own eyes after she threw him a snarky eye roll.

Tim slammed the door behind her & walked over to Tony.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking over the senior field agent's shoulder at the GPS.

"Quantico." Tony said with a groan at the thought of the substantial drive.

McGee huffed & climbed into the truck beside Emily, who immediately moved further away from him.

NCIS

The drive to the base was uncomfortable & icy & both men were relieved to arrive finally. Gibbs, Ziva & Scarlett had already finished taking statements & sketches.

McGee grabbed the cameras from the back & gave one to Ziva & Tony, Gibbs was talking to the local LEO's present at the scene & Scarlett was finalizing her sketches inside of the house.

"What do I do?" Emily asked him, her normal demeanour replaced by an uncertainty McGee hadn't seen in her before.

"You can dust for prints." Tim said as he grabbed the duster from the back of the van.

The auburn haired woman wordlessly grabbed the stuff from him & walked towards the porch.

When Tim entered the house he could hear the sounds of a distraught woman inside, he headed towards the noise & found Ziva & Scarlett with a very pregnant woman who was the source of the sobs. Ziva pulled away & left the tall Australian soothing her.

"We have a missing child, Amber Mellod, she is 4, her father is a lieutenant who works with highly classified Intel & Mrs Mellod believes the kidnapping is related. She was in the shower when the break in occurred."

"Any word on the Lieutenant?"

"Just breathe, you don't want to stress out the baby, come on... That's it! In, out, just like that, do it with me. In... Out... In... Out... Good job! In..." Scarlett said soothingly to the woman who was beginning to go red in the face.

"No, it appears he has gone missing from his workplace." Ziva stated as Gibbs walked in.

"Mrs Mellod, you're going to have to come with us under protective custody, we believe you & your unborn child are currently at risk." Gibbs said efficiently as he came into the kitchen & took in the scene before him, noting his probie on the floor.

"Please... Call me... Jane..." The very pregnant woman said through her coached breaths.

"Jane, is there anything we can pack for you?" Scarlett asked her gently.

"The baby's due in a few weeks, I have a go bag packed, it's in my wardrobe." The woman said, in a much calmer mind set than before.

Tony set off to go find it & McGee & Ziva left the kitchen & went back to investigating.

"That's mighty prepared of you, I had 3 days left with my daughter & still hadn't finished the nursery!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"My sister was like that with her first, she's better now though." Jane said with a smile.

Gibbs watched the exchange, relieved that Mrs Mellod was calmer, but surprised that his Australian Probie had a child.

"Here's your bag ma'am." Tony announced, as he walked back into the room.

Scarlett stood from her knees & helped the very pregnant woman up off of the kitchen chair.

"David, Smith, McGee, Dinozzo, stay here, Jones, with me." Gibbs said as he raced through the house to go get his car started, very aware of the frosty temperature outside.

Scarlett shouldered the go bag & walked with Jane to the car, helping her get in, before climbing in the back herself.

NCIS

Back in the house everyone was still looking for signs of an intruder, the assailant had used the front door, slipped inside & left with the 4 year old girl & a bag of silverware, according to an eye witness. The door showed no signs of being broken & the lock wasn't picked, no windows were smashed & there were valuables missing from the house. Everyone was happy with the fact that the kidnapper had taken young Ambers jacket & favourite blanket to keep her warm, but the fact she was missing was still their main concern.

After finding next to nothing at the house, the rest of the team headed back to NCIS, Emily sitting silently in the back of the van, much to the other agent's relief.

NCIS

The very pregnant Jane Mellod sat at Tony's desk, a herbal tea in front of her & tears silently slipping from her eyes. Scarlett sat across from her, casting a watchful glance her way every so often while she sent out multiple BOLO's for Amber Mellod.

"I hope I'm not in your spot Agent Dinozzo, I just sat here because it looked like it had the nicest chair to sit on, my back has been so sore today." Jane stated as she pushed the chair back from the very Special Agents desk, who ran over to her & insisted it was fine & she could inhabit the space as long as she needed.

Scarlett shot him a thankful gap toothed smile & continued typing away, stopping once to watch the lights flicker off & the backup generator immediately whir into effect.

"Director." Tony greeted as the petite red head entered the bull pen, her heels clacking, even against the carpet.

She nodded her head at Tony & addressed Jane at Tony's desk.

"Mrs Mellod, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter & locate your husband." Jenny said professionally. The tearful woman nodded sadly at Jenny, the liquid not failing to stop streaming down her face silently.

"Thank you ma'am & please call me Jane." She said with a sniffle.

"Of course." Jenny nodded as she cast her eyes to Gibbs' desk, looking put out that he wasn't there.

"Would you like to join me for some lunch up in my office?" The beautiful red head asked Jane, her attention remaining on her ex-lovers desk until she asked the question.

"Only if it's no trouble, I am quite famished." Jane said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"It would be my pleasure." Jenny stated with a smile as she helped the woman up & led her toward the elevator.

"Wait, can Agent Scarlett come?" Jane asked.

Jenny cast her gaze back to the tall Australian whose head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Of course." Jenny nodded as Scarlett stood up & raced over to the waiting women at the lift.

The backup generators switched off as the power came back on, the lights dimming before returning with full power.

Jenny climbed aboard the elevator first, holding it for the other two women before she pushed the button to the floor above them. The elevator began its journey, but soon began to jolt & eventually came to a stop between floors.

Jenny went to shoot a panicked glance at Scarlett, but the Australians attention was on Jane Mellod's stomach.

"Jane, I don't want you to freak out any more right now, but your belly has dropped, so I need you to sit down & breathe easy, otherwise your water is going to break." Scarlett said slowly & carefully as she guided the stricken looking woman to the floor of the elevator, while Jenny looked on in horror.

"You're okay, you're okay, the Director will get it all sorted out, everyone just saw us come in here & they will know what happened, just breathe with me." Scarlett said, her accent fuller in the reverberating metal of the elevator.

"I... I can't give birth in an elevator!" Jane hissed, panic starting to rise in her features.

Jenny sprang into action at that. She pressed the alarm button down to security, knowing that she'd left her phone in the office, but the lift remained unresponsive, the backup generators not powerful enough to run the elevators or air conditioning when the power was out.

"You're fine Jane, don't panic, your water hasn't broken, just keep breathing in & out & stay calm & we can hopefully get you out of this elevator soon." Scarlett said as she coached the woman with her breathing.

Jane was remaining relatively calm as she breathed with Scarlett, but it was Jenny who was starting to freak out.

"Do you mind if I touch your belly Jane & see how baby's doing?" Jane's face contorted in pain as a big contraction rolled over her, but she nodded her head, keeping her breathing pattern.

Jenny watched as the Australian probie gently prodded & massaged the woman's swollen stomach.

"The baby's not breach, the heads down where it's supposed to be & everything seems okay." She said as she continued pressing, omitting the last past of her sentence that Jenny caught. 'If you went into the labour, it would probably be okay.'

Jenny stood, observing the women, fear in her eyes.

"What can I do?" She asked, trying to remain calm, but her tone giving her away.

"You're doing great Director, just stay calm & make sure Jane keeps breathing just like she is." Scarlett said with an encouraging smile at Jane.

"You can call me Jenny, Scarlett, there's no point in formalities at the moment." She said as she dropped to her knees & started helping the woman regulate her breathing as well.

"Guys, I think... I think my water just broke..." Jane said, ghostly white.

Scarlett nodded her head solemnly, while Jenny's face regained its panicked look.

NCIS

"Tony, where's Jones & Mrs Mellod?" Gibbs asked as he quickly headed towards his desk, noting the missing people.

"Lunch in the director's office Boss." Tony said simply.

"BOLO has just come back with a white panel van that matched witness descriptions, it was seen heading towards Maryland 2 hours ago." Emily said.

"What else?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Lieutenant Commander Mellod has been getting blackmailed for the last few months, the emails & texts have been asking for more & been threatening physical harm in the last 2weeks." McGee said.

"We believe the commander has been kidnapped already & his daughter was taken for leverage." Ziva stated.

NCIS

"I cannot have this baby here." Jane stated unhappily, face scrunched up in pain as a contraction ripped through her body. Jenny sat behind her, acting as a cushion between Jane & the hard elevator wall as she tied up the woman's shoulder length, sweaty, blond hair.

"Oh my god." The woman groaned in pain, hunching over towards her legs in an attempted fetal position.

"You're all good Jane, you're doing such a good job, just keep breathing." Scarlett coached from the woman's feet, knowing that she would have to check where the baby was soon & not really prepared for the uncomfortable position she was in.

Jenny kept the exaggerated breathing going & smiled in relief when Jane matched with her. Scarlett shot her a smile & prepared herself for what she had to say.

"Jane I think this Baby is coming a lot quicker than we think & I need to check where it is, to make sure it doesn't get stuck on anything, is that okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Jane nodded simply, her face screwed up in pain as she pushed herself back against Jenny who stroked her shoulder comfortingly.

Scarlett undid the woman's jeans & carefully shimmied them & her panties down her legs. Jenny watched in shock, not believing this was actually happening in her office elevator.

"Okay Jane, take a deep breath, this will feel uncomfortable, I just have to check how dilated your cervix is okay?"

Jane nodded, almost out of it at the pain she was experiencing.

She grit her teeth at the feel of the other woman's hand inside of her, her head rolling unhappily into the crook of Jenny's shoulder.

"You're about 4 centimetres dilated." The Australian said as she removed her hand & looked up at Jenny, who was stroking Jane's sweaty hair with tentative fingers.

Jane let out another growl of pain & gasped sharply.

"Keep breathing Jane, you're doing great, do it with me & Jenny, in... Out... In... Out..." Scarlett said as she took exaggerated breaths with the two women.

NCIS

The trio had been gone about two hours & team Gibbs was still working away diligently.

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs said, his gruff tone startling the silence in the bull pen.

Gibbs hung up the phone & stalked towards the elevator, pushing the down button & sending the thing an unhappy look when a light didn't come on.

Gibbs smacked the button again before growling & heading towards the stairs.

NCIS

"I need to push." Jane groaned through her grit teeth, holding on to Jenny's wrists for dear life.

"You don't have to push!" Both women said at the same time, eyeing each other in horror.

"I do!" She insisted, her whole body arching as a massive contraction rippled through her.

Scarlett quickly ripped off her jacket & the cashmere sweater she had on underneath, leaving her very endowed, bra covered chest exposed under her thin camisole. Goose bumps littered her arms & shoulders at the cold bite of the DC winter temperature.

Jenny watched in amazement as Scarlett spread the woman's legs & got her jumpers situated close enough to grab when the baby came out.

"Alright Jane, you're doing an amazing job, when your next contraction comes I want you to push okay?"

Jane nodded through grit teeth & then started pushing.

"That's it Jane, good job." Jenny said encouragingly as she watched on in horror & awe.

"That was so good Jane, just like that okay, ready set go." Scarlett encouraged.

Jane bared down on her teeth again & let out a pained groan at the exertion & lay back against Jenny, breathing hard.

"I can't do it anymore, I can't." She said through exhausted eyes.

"You can do this Jane you've done it before, just stay with me, baby's crowning & should just need one more big push & a few little ones, okay? On the count of three I need you to push okay? Ready? 1, 2..."

Jane arched forward, pushing with all of her might & letting out a pained scream as her baby's head came out into the world.

"Heads out, you're doing incredible Jane, a few little pushes with your next contraction & there will be a baby okay?"

Jane remained unresponsive as a final contraction ripped through her & she let out a final yell as the baby came out, her head falling back against Jenny in exhaustion.

"A little baby boy." Scarlett said, emotion overcoming her & tears in her eyes.

She held the baby to her & lightly tapped a rhythm on his back, Jenny watched with wide eyes as he began to wriggle & then let out a mighty cry, Scarlett stuck her finger into his unsuspecting mouth & cleared out his air ways using a long finger.

"Oh my god." Jenny said in amazement, tears in her eyes as Scarlett pulled down Jane's tops & placed the baby in her waiting clotheless arms.

"Hi baby." The new mum said, exhaustion clear in her tone.

The baby continued to let out high pitched cries, before he quieted & looked up to his mum's tired grin.

"Hello." She crooned as Jenny watched on, wiping tears from her eyes, a big smile on her face.

"You did such a good job Jane!" Scarlett exclaimed as she draped her cashmere jumper & thick jacket upon the pair of them & lay back against the far elevator door, casting her eyes to the sky with a wobbly smile.

Everyone in the bull pen had heard the screams coming from the elevator & had all stopped to try & guess what it was, it wasn't until Gibbs got back, walking up from the stairs, that Tony realised what had happened.

"Boss... Boss... I..." Tony started with a panicked tone.

"What Dinozzo?" He growled back.

"I think Mrs Mellod just have birth in the elevator." He said a shell shocked expression on his face.

"Jesus, call 911." Gibbs said as he walked over to the elevator.

The building maintenance team finally got the elevator working, just as the paramedics arrived, everyone cleared out of the way, as the elevator lights came back on & it began its short decent to the bull pen from its previous home between the floors.

The paramedics blocked most of everyone's view, but Gibbs could see an exhausted looking Jenny Shepard supporting an even more exhausted Mrs. Mellod & new baby on the floor.

A stretcher was swiftly inserted into the elevator & Mrs. Mellod & her son were very quickly placed on it & wheeled off to the waiting ambulance. The crowd re-gathered to see their director helping the Australian agent up off the floor & walking out together. Scarlett had a tired version of her usual grin on her face & after birth all down her thin white camisole, which had made the thin material see-through & the red lacy bra she wore underneath very visible.

Jenny looked exhausted, but her Australian counterpart was definitely a little worse for wear. She wordlessly walked towards her temporary desk, ignoring the ogling stares of the men & some of the women who had come to watch the spectacle, grabbed her shower bag & a change of clothes & headed towards the showers, opting for the stairs, much to Gibbs' amusement.

"Back to work everyone." Jenny announced as all of the agents & staff returned to their desks like nothing had happened.

"Come on Jen, I'll take you back to your office." Gibbs said, gently guiding her up the stairs & past a very confused Cynthia.

"She was incredible Jethro, I don't know what I would've done without her." Jenny said, exhaustion still clear across her features as she flopped onto her office couch, Gibbs sitting beside her as she rolled her head back against the leather.

"Someone gave birth & she didn't even bat an eye, she kept it together." Jenny exclaimed while Gibbs just listened.

"I thought I was going to laugh or cry or throw up & I didn't even see anything. Your probie delivered a baby today Jethro, Jesus Christ." She said as she rubbed at her wavy red hair, with a closed fist & Gibbs raised his eyes in amusement at his old partner's state.

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading & please review any thoughts or ideas you have for this story. xox**


	3. Chapter 3: Plush, Popcorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors, sometimes when I'm writing, my hands are 4 seconds behind my brain, which leaves me with some strange sentence formations & an interesting time when I'm editing. **

xxx

After a long, hot shower, in the unisex NCIS bathrooms, Scarlett was feeling a little refreshed & relatively clean. The day had wiped her out & she just wanted to go home & sleep. She had put on a new black, lacy set of bra & panties & was combing out her hair, knowing with the curls, she couldn't do it dry. She used a towel to squeeze the drips of water from the brunette tendrils & looked at herself in the mirror, the flushed, wet skin & lingerie reminding her of her modelling days. She ran the towel over her body one more time, before grabbing her body cream from her bag & rubbing a copious amount on her skin, sliding the bra straps down her arms so that the lotion wouldn't get onto the lace.

Scarlett had finished with the cream & had moved onto applying coconut oil, when Tony walked in & looked her up & down - his eyes almost popping out of his head as he took her in. She heard his expensive, Italian shoes come in & turned to find his gaze shooting up from her ass as he tried to pretend he wasn't just admiring her body.

"Ahh, Boss says you have the rest of the day off." He stated monotonously, trying to keep his eyes on hers but it was growing increasingly harder with her flushed, scantily clad, oiled chest heaving as she took in breaths, recovering from her scalding shower.

She let out a big grin & looked away, grabbing the jar of oil & allowing Tony a good 5 seconds to stare at her to his heart's content. His eyes roamed every inch of her exposed, perfect, tan & toned body, taking an extra second on her incredible bust which had him feeling dry in the mouth.

"You gonna jump in the shower Tony?" She asked with an amused shake of her head, which snapped him out of his ogling, he wasn't feeling game enough to stare now, with her brown eyes on him.

"Ah what? No. I'm going back to work." He said as he quickly pivoted & headed back towards the bull pen, denying every inch of his being that wanted to turn around & look one more time at the extremely attractive Australian.

Scarlett finished with her moisturising ritual & went back to combing her hair, noting how the strands immediately rejected the flat state & began to curl again, dripping drops of water as it went. She pulled on a pair of tight, grey yoga pants & an oversized jumper, before packing up her stuff & returning to her desk, knowing that there was still a missing girl & her father to find.

"You've got the afternoon off Jones, go home, get some rest & come back tonight." Gibbs said, leaving no room for discussion.

Scarlett prepared to argue, but the tired side of her won out & she gathered her gear to go home, knowing that she was going to be no use to anyone at the moment & she was violating the current dress code.

She climbed down the large flights of stairs to the parking garage & jumped into her car, deciding to pick up her daughter, Maeve, on the way.

She arrived at the day care centre & could see all of the kids playing outside, she spotted her daughter straight away as she parked the car - her curly brown hair made her easy to find & she also had at least a head on the other kids, as Scarlett had when she was a child.

"Mum!" The girl shrilled in delight when she recognised her.

"Hi baby! Do you want to come home with me?" She asked with a big smile as she undid the gate to the day care.

"Yes!" She shrieked & ran to go get her bag, leaving Scarlett to sign her out of her class for the day.

"Wow is that your mummy? She's very tall! I think she's taller than my dad & he is the tallest!" A young boy exclaimed, as he stared up at the Australian, his blue eyes shining with wonder.

"That is my mummy & she is the tallest." Maeve informed with a big smile as she flicked some of her chocolate curls out of her eyes.

"Bye Maeve, we'll see you tomorrow." The teachers said as the Australians waved & left the centre.

"Mummy you're so early! Are you okay?" Her little 4 year old asked her with big golden eyes, her thick dark lashes batting.

"I'm fine honey, thank you, I thought you might like to come home & watch Frozen with me?" Scarlett said, smiling at the beautiful nature of her little girl.

"With Elsa?! Can I wear my dress?!" The young girl squealed in excitement.

"Absolutely! & I'll make popcorn." Scarlett said with a big grin that matched her daughters.

When they got back to their new apartment, Scarlett turned the heating on, so that Maeve could prance around in her thin Elsa costume & not get cold. Boxes were still everywhere, but the important things, such as the movies & the popcorn machine were all out of their cardboard homes & ready to go.

"Are you going to help me with these boxes this weekend?" She asked her daughter from one of the cupboards when she heard the girl come into the kitchen, frozen costume on & plush Elsa doll in hand.

"What?" She asked, confusion in her tone, but a big smile on her face.

*You help with boxes* Scarlett signed to her daughter, feeling bad that she'd asked her, without facing her.

*Yes, yes, yes.* she signed back, her grin never fading.

Scarlett walked over to the girl & reached behind her ears, flicking on the hearing aid that had turned off.

*okay let's get cooking!* Scarlett signed enthusiastically grabbing the kernels & the machine.

They were half way through watching Frozen for the second time that afternoon when Scarlett got a text from Tim, saying she had to come back.

She tried to shake off her tiredness, without moving too much, as she didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping daughter, who was lying on top of her.

Scarlett reached for the remote & switched off the TV, a little relieved to have been able to avoid 'Let it Go' for the 14th time that day.

"No mummy, I was watching that." Maeve muttered as she groaned & tucked herself firmer against her.

"Maeve, mummy has to go back to work & you get to come too, do you want to get some warmer clothes on? It's a lot colder here than in Sydney."

"Because Elsa does the magic?" She said as she looked up with big, sleepy eyes.

"Yeah because Elsa does the magic, I think it might be snowing outside!"

"Do we get to see the ice castle?" She asked with a big yawn.

"I don't think so, because that was very high up in the mountains remember?" Maeve's face fell slightly at that, so Scarlett quickly added "There is a queen at my work though, her name is Queen Jenny & she is in charge of all of the people & all of the Princes & Princesses."

"You have a queen?" she asked with wide eyes, her interest peaked & the sadness disappearing.

"Uh huh, you will probably get to meet her too, she will want to see you, Princess Maeve."

"The queen will want to meet me?" She said excitedly as she climbed off her mother's chest & jumped on to the floor.

"Then I need to get my sparkle skirt on!" She yelled as she raced into her room & started opening the boxes, desperate to find her favourite light pink skirt that was covered in glitter.

Scarlett stayed put on the couch for a while, but then heard a big box get knocked over, she stood up, trying to alleviate the tension in her muscles, before heading to her daughters room, as she knew her little girl would turn the whole apartment upside down looking for the skirt.

"Hang on honey! Hang on!" She yelled when she heard a crash & a small "uh oh."

Maeve was decked out in a princess crown, a pink & white striped jumper, some red & purple spotted stockings, her light pink, sequinned ugg boots & her favourite 'sparkle skirt.' She spun around & admired herself in the mirror that Scarlett had stood up in the hall, not knowing where to put it yet.

"Yeah Baby." She said to herself as she did another twirl, Scarlett bit her tongue, trying not to laugh at her 4 year old's antics.

"Looking good Baby, how do I look?" She asked her daughter as she did a little twirl, her business suit & black pumps less than ideal to her child.

"You've no pink?" She said despondently but let out a grin of delight when her mother opened her suit jacket to show the light pink sweater she had on.

*Perfect* she signed.

Scarlett smiled & grabbed her & her daughter's bag, while the toddler grabbed her plush Queen Elsa doll.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed to her daughter, whose head spun around to look at her mother with excited, big eyes.

"Let it go?!" She squealed, lifting up her Elsa doll & starting the song.

"No, no, no!" Scarlett almost yelled, but it was too late, the slip up had been made & her 4 year old was already approaching the chorus, doll swinging around & her long, curly hair following as she danced down the hall, groaning when her mother insisted on taking the stairs rather than the elevator.

 **A/N: Please review, your feedback is so important to me & I love to know what you think & where you would like certain characters or relationships to go.**

 **Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
